Demon vs Dragon
by Demod20
Summary: With Fairy Tail's members being pulverized by the unstoppable Master Hades of Grimoire Heart only one Wizard is left standing capable of putting an end to the maniacal corrupted 2nd Master down. His name, is Laxus Dreyar!


**A/N:** Here's another One-Shot, this time Fairy Tail (yes, I am a fan. Surprised? XD)

Coincidentally it is also about another Lightning user, though is in an entirely different league and represented a lot better than the last guy I wrote a Two-Shot about. Well, not in this battle in particular, but everything else has been pretty good ^^

So, enjoy!

* * *

**DEMON VS DRAGON**

* * *

"Enough of this," Graveled out the voice of the dreaded Purehito, now called Master Hades of Grimoire Heart's Dark Guild. Having defeated Makarov earlier today, he had been inexplicably forced to face off against his children, Fairy Tail's last standing Wizards. Wendy Marvell, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Heartfilia, Erza 'Titania' Scarlet, and Natsu Dragneel. All of them fought in what he admitted was a commendable effort, but it was all but futile. The depths of his magic were untouchable, and none could ever force him to take their fight seriously.

Raising his outstretched armored forefingers, Hades gathered a mass of coalescing destructive energy at his fingertips. He had already peppered the defiant Fire Dragon Slayer with enough firepower to kick most of the fight out of him. He laid burnt, bruised, and breathing raggedly from the pain coursing through his body. It was the same with all the other Wizards who challenged him, none of them having the power or vitality to face him any longer.

"You die along with Makarov's Fairy Tail!" Hades proclaimed, as the orb of volatile energy had been fully primed, crackling with raw lethal intensity.

"STOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!~" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs, overpowering Erza's shamed groans, Wendy's pitiful cries, and the dread consumed Gray.

The plea was unheard, but the answer came in another form.

A thunderous crack shook the entire foundation of the ship, as its entire exterior was coated in a thick aura of golden-white electrical field. The source of the lightning strike flew through the metal foundation, using it as a conduit, to travel straight into the open space in between Natsu and his oppressor. The electrical discharge was so intense, that the glove ignited into molten metal and dispersed too swiftly for Hades to ignore, causing his arm to recoil with pain as flesh been properly seared by the sudden attack.

"Oi, Natsu," A familiar voice ushered within the cacophony of electrical discharges, as a body began to take shape from the mass of magical originated lightning. The form had a beige cloak, covering a large burly man with golden spiky hair and jagged spiky headphones endowed over his ears. Cream hued tunic with black borders flowed over his muscular frame, with dark brown boots finishing his unique appearance. "did you say that this man was an enemy of the Makarov's?"

"Laxus!" Natsu cried out with swollen eyes, gleefully happy to see his long exiled comrade had returned to save them.

Rearing his head back, the still dazed Master of Grimoire Heart opened his left eye wide with confusion. At the angle that was presented to him, the lightning bolt scarred man looked remarkably like-, "Young Bra-NGH?!"

A deafening thunderclap was issued out, as Laxus' forehead struck Hades against his own within a brilliant flash of magical discharge and kinetic force. After a few stumbling feet, Hades staggered off his feet to land onto his backside with a mighty crash onto the ground.

"Whoa...Laxus!" Gray muttered out with relief and surprise at seeing Laxus land a blow on Hades the way he did.

Wendy could only gasp with happiness, seeing a friendly ally that she never acquainted herself with. If Gray and Natsu were happy to see him, then it must mean he was a good person to come and save the latter as swiftly as he did.

"He's...here?!" Erza gasped out, struggling to push herself up with one arm, failing to do so with pained grunts, "but...I thought Master had-"

"Don't get me wrong," Laxus muttered lowly, his eyes glaring at Hades as the said one-eyed villain stood back on his feet, "I'm still in exile. As a former Fairy Tail Member, I went to visit Mavis' grave. But look who I stumbled upon, the 2nd Master Himself!"

Raising up a hand, a dark silhouette loomed over the grandson of Makarov, his eyes glowed with menace as he growled out to the fallen ex-Master, "Why don't I make you a grave on this island while I'm here, Purehito?!"

"Don't get cocky, brat!" Hades growled out with bemusement, his body lighting up with his dark violet-black aura.

Natsu gasped, as his eyes became enamored at what he saw next. Laxus became embroiled in his own electrifying, golden-white aura, its brilliance being a drastic contrast to the dark, virulent flames of magical power that ebbed off of Hades' figure. Their powers rippled through the atmosphere, becoming stifling to the beaten Fairy Tail Wizards, cementing them to the ground through its sheer pressurized weight within the ship's spacious interior.

"Its like seeing Gildarts cut loose! I've never seen Laxus get so serious before!" Natsu thought as his eyes dilated with thrill and anticipation.

When the auras immediately died out, the fight began for real.

"HM!" Laxus grunted aloud, his body flashing forward in a blinding blur, a fist making its way into Hades' jaw. As the thunderclap of flashing magical discharge sent Hades across the air, he followed up with a flying knee kick to his face. A swift hand grappled his neck, thrusting his head straight into metal foundation, using his spare hand to begin discharging a voluminous blast of magical electrical currents. The force was great enough to spear a hole through the ship's hull into the water below, causing the entire superstructure to bounce up in the air dozens of meters before landing back down.

"LAXUS IS GOING OVERBOARD!" Lucy cried out comically, as she and the others were flown haplessly through the air in a tumbling heap near the far end of the ship's bay by the thunderous blast.

Through the haze of the blast, a smoke-hued Hades backpedaled away from the crater, flying through the air. A scorching patch of flesh was seen, and a dribble of blood leaked down his jaw, tainting his beard as he smiled with approval, "Hmmmm, your Magical Power is impressive. Who knew Makarov was hiding a Wizard in his Guild as powerful as Gildarts!"

Laxus wordlessly flashed into a bolt of lightning, flowing around Hades in a blurring arc of light. With a widened eye of surprise at the flurry of movement, he was unprepared for the spinning kick landing with vibrantly shocking force across his head, hurtling him across the air above the downed Fairy Tail members, indenting into the far wall of the ship's open bay.

As Laxus flew forward upon a current of golden electricity, he saw a flash emanate from the presumably downed Hades. Flashing downwards to avoid the attack, a violet-hued beam of destructive energy pierced through the air and through the ship's hull. The explosion that occurred within the horizon was magnanimous enough to cause a large plume of ocean water to uproar off the coast of the island, sending a bristling shockwave that would rock half the ship the blast originated from.

"So that's a full-powered Magic Bullet, eh?" Laxus bemusingly observed, his eyes peripherally trailed briefly to the seared cylindrical hole that was carved in the far side of the ship.

"You dodged that, hm?" Hades grunted out unamused, prying himself from the dented wall, dropping to the ground gracefully. Raising both hands up in the form of finger guns, he smirked darkly, "good reflexes for someone so young. Though I wonder, how exactly do you plan to keep up?"

"I should be asking you that, old bastard!" Laxus snarled, crackling both sets of knuckles audibly, electric tendrils snapping around his his body with wild anticipation and frenzied violence.

"Hmph," Hades' smirk receded, his eye narrowing a fraction with disdain. As violet light coalesced both sets of fingers, his eye widened dramatically as he shouted out with a frenzied fury, "DISAPPEAR!"

What seemed like a storm of blazing discharges of compressed magical energy hailed across the air. Laxus body stood still as the wall of energy bullets flew towards him, impassive about the threat heading his way. A single swing of his arm, and a distortion within the entire bullet-filled air dispersed all of the bullets in a single stroke.

"W-What?!" Hades' eye widened with disbelief.

"**Lightning Dragon...**" A swift foot stomp forward, Laxus arced both arms over his head, unleashing an x-shaped blaze of golden-hued magical electric discharge, "**...WING SLASH!**"

"Don't kid yourself!" Hades shook his head, swinging his hand out to create a transparent dome in front of himself. The coming wave of electrical energies were sapped, replacing a swiftly growing orb of Darkness Magic, "your Lightning Magic is composited of light. I can turn anything of positive energies into Darkness-"

A swift upraising motion was made by Laxus, still leaning forward on the foot he stamped upon, a dark look of foreboding concentration etched upon his features.

Hades' brow upraised with query, wondering what the brat was up to. A bristling light of a lightning circle appeared beneath his feet, causing him to look down with alarm, whispering aghast, "A **Lightning Column Trap**-?!"

Devastation was wrought within a moment later, as a brilliant pyre of magical lightning roared to life, piercing through the roofing all the way up into the sky. The lightning had all but dispersed the dark sphere of energy that Hades collected, as the affected man crossed his arms in either direction. Two grappling hooks latched onto the ceiling, either side of the hole, redirecting the currents back into the framework of the ship, lessening the damage upon himself in nick of time.

"Oooooh? That's quick of you to think of, given how the blast already enveloped your body by the time you realized it," Laxus dryly commented, his eyes glared forward at the experienced Dark Guild Master.

"You're quicker on your feet than I gave you credit for, boy!" Hades complimented aloud, yanking the chains off the ceiling, wrenching some ceiling beams with them. With deft swings, he hurtled them at Laxus, whom had impassively stared at them.

A swift discharge of electricity underneath the soles of his boots, allowing him to thrust up into the air, forward flipping over the chain-hurdled projectiles. As he approached within his drop, Hades' chest welled up as magic pressure accelerated around his body, causing the air to become unusually tense. A second later, an eruption of magic power came out of Hades' mouth with a single word, "KATSU!"

The compressed shockwave struck Laxus in the chest, his back indenting the metal beams lined up perfectly for his ricochet back onto the ground. Falling onto his knees, he coughed at the pain that flowed throughout his body, the force produced a layered silhouette of steam to rise off his person.

Dropping the chains, Hades opted to swiftly gesture his two right-handed forefingers, creating a black-purple triplet of dark seals.

As the violet circles weighed down on Laxus, the Lightning Dragon Slayer looked around aghast at the high level magic symbols, "An Amaterasu Seal?!"

"PERISH!" Hades shouted out, his burnt right hand opening wide with loud declaration.

"Tch!" Laxus sneered, his body briefly glowing golden light just as the foul dark energies detonated within the seals itself. The expansive sphere roared out, sending bristling air waves to rock the interior of the ship, with Laxus trapped inside.

"LAXUS!" Natsu shouted out with alarm.

"No way...!" Gray uttered with dread.

"There's no way he could've escaped-!" Erza cut herself short, biting her lip until blood oozed from her lip.

"Oh no!" Wendy gasped, holding her hands up to her face.

"This spell breaks down the body, taking away the power of all four limbs, weakening them to a degree where they can't fight any longer. No ordinary Mage could survive, but you will be left crippled and-" Hades trailed off, his eye widening at what he saw.

Laxus' form had ceased to exist, only replaced by an orb of electrical light. Circles of a minute size surrounded it in a pentagon formation, showing it to be indeed a form of spell, and not a freaky phenomena.

"My my my, that was a bit too close for comfort," Laxus' voice emanated from the sphere, as it expanded and took upon his body's silhouette once more, his features regaining familiarity again, "my **Lightning Planet Barrier** is something I created in the event I couldn't escape an attack, but I never thought I'd have to use it so soon. That's what I get for fighting a former Master of Fairy Tail, isn't it?"

"Damned brat!" Hades snarled, carving two more trails of Amaterasu seals within the air, "I'll destroy you without remorse! **Amaterasu Formula 83!**"

What seemed like two intersecting rows of parallel aligned Amaterasu circles floating in front of each hand of Hades, dark orbs of coalescing destructive power formed within their centers.

"This guy has too much magical power for me to keep taking that head-on!" Laxus muttered lowly, igniting his aura of magical power, zooming to the side within a flashing blur to the side. What he avoided he only described as a terrifying maw of darkness, roaring out as it tore through the hull of the ship and a cleft of Tenrou Island, detonating far away in a violent plume of dark magical power.

As violet-black electrical sparks of magical power crackled around Hades, he grinned maliciously in Laxus' direction. His left eye gleamed with destructive intent, as his voice growled out with hungry desire, "Come now, boy! Are you backing down from all those brave barks you gave me? No more bite left in you?!"

"I guess you're not someone I should mess around with," Laxus levelly admitted, his eyes staring into Hades' dark gaze without flinching, "the amount of power you have at your disposal and the way you continue to carry yourself despite my attacks hitting you. It seems my punches aren't hitting you hard enough."

"Admitting defeat? Though this isn't unexpected, it is sorely disappointing," Hades chuckled darkly, crossing his arms as he examined Laxus from a distance, "you are talented, powerful, and quick on your feet. But you lack the experience, the drive, and the knowledge that I possess. You will ultimately fall short in the end, pup of Makarov!"

"Heh," Laxus smirked toothily, his body crackling with an ominous pressure.

"You find imminent demise amusing, delusional boy?!" Hades inquired with confusion.

"As I am now, there is no way I can beat you. However," Laxus grinned maliciously, an unearthly hunger emanating from the dark silhouette that formed over his body, "how about I show you...my true...power?!"

A pulse of intense magical power emanated from Laxus Dreyar's soles in that moment. It indented the entire ship's flooring, causing Hades to even lose his footing as the shockwaves grew more intense and frequent. His eye widened with shock as his skin paled, witnessing a dramatic transformation take hold within the grandson of Makarov's body.

"It can't be-!" He whispered out hauntingly.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Laxus roared out as his body flexed and grew to enormous proportions, becoming a hulking monster of his former self. His robe and upper garments ripped apart by the ferocity of his body's expansive new arms and torso, as well as the fierce electrical currents of magical power that were now endowed upon his person. Scales ran up and down his arms, christening around his neck and partially around his chest, signified by the defined canines that grinned darkly in complimentary to his glowing sockets.

Laxus had activated his own Dragon Force!

"Laxus is going full power against Hades!" Erza gasped out with steeled apprehension, both of her arms covering Lucy and Wendy's less durable frames, keeping them close at hand, "Stay by me!"

"Y-Yes!" Wendy gulped as she nodded with understanding.

"I've never seen something like that before," Lucy whispered out, her eyes enamored by the enormity of the power that was unleashed around the strongest Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, "is Natsu capable of the same thing?"

"If he was, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Gray said blankly, earning a growl from Natsu.

"Hey, its not like I can just whip it out and say DRAGON FORCE all the time!" Natsu sneered at Gray, whom glared back.

"Maybe you should LEARN to do that, then, Dragon Slayer!" Gray slammed his forehead against Natsu's, the two of them pushing back and forth.

Another seismic pulse of pressure waves of magical energy slammed their partially upright bodies into the flooring, causing them both to twitch and spasm in pain.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Laxus snarled out, his teeth bared out and gnashing, as his aura whipped around his body in an even more intense fashion. The ground shook and coalesced with expansive tendrils of magical lightning discharge. His body was wreathed and projected an enormous field of power. Not even Hades projected such a force of reckoning.

"You...have Dragon Force?!" Hades croaked out with strangled fright.

Those were the only words that Laxus allowed him to speak. A startling split second later, Laxus thundered forth in a blurring motion that paled his earlier bouts of electrical dashes, allowing him to appear right behind Hades. Before Grimoire Heart's Master could react, slammed his knee into his back, causing him to fly forward with a white-eyed expression. Ichor and saliva flew out of his mouth before he righted himself within the air, as Laxus stomped forward with purposely slow strides.

"That was one leg. And I still have one more. Two arms. A head. And my whole body," Laxus snarled out in a guttural tone, distorted by the electrical waves that constantly flowed around his vividly golden-white aura, "now imagine all of that hitting you at once. You can see why you should be very afraid of me, Master Hades!"

"D-Don't...get cocky...boy!" Hades gurgled out, raising a hand to point in Laxus' direction.

Within the blink of an eye, however, Laxus was upon him. His form blurred forth in a stream of golden electrical magic, slamming a hulking fist directly into Hades' chest. The force of the vibrantly flashing attack was enough to lift Hades off the ground with a distending pocket of rupturing air pressure.

What came next, was a discharge of magical lightning.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A thunderous flash of electricity shocked Master Hades, causing him to pinwheel up towards the ceiling.

But the Dragon Force endowed warrior would not relent.

A rippling flow of electrical light flew upwards, the gargantuan avenging Wizard driving a knee up into Grimoire Heart's Master's gut, simultaneously synchronizing a vicious elbow strike to his back. Lightning elliptically spread outwards, shattering the glass of the entire interior of the enormous vessel, sending rivulets of lightning sporadically crashing around the battle-ridden deck.

"Gaugh!" Hades gasped out, as electricity of enormous voltage coursed through his body in succession with the kinetic blows landing upon his person.

Laxus spun around, landing a spinning kick to Hades head, sending him piercing through the air, only to reappear in a golden blur to punt him across the ship's interior. Each attack was deafening and blinding to the observers, shaking the confines of the heavily armored vessel with unbridled ferocity, as the Dark Wizard was pummeled relentlessly by the powered-up Dragon Slayer.

"You've made a mistake, becoming an enemy of my old man's Guild!" Laxus snarled out, lariating the profusely bleeding old enemy, thrusting him into the far hull wall. The effect cause a vibrant flash of electrical light to elapse, shattering its surface for a good dozen meters, revealing the relentless storm and ocean waters just outside.

Hades barely stood, both arms scalding from the electric cooking his skin had sustained. His hair was frazzled in many directions, blood oozing from his lips, mingling into his beard to taint its white hue into a crimson stained tresses. His attire had been shredded, torn, and burnt, leaving most of his surprisingly durable and muscular physique in a battered state.

Landing with a smash on the ground near the hole of the ship, the entire superstructure bounced with seismic intensity, all metal lining coursing with electrical discharge ebbing from the rapid array of attacks the Lightning Mage had projected. Laxus' eyes glowed as vivid glow as his body emanated, his teeth bared with a vehement carnal hatred for his enemy.

"Hah...Hah...Hah!" Hades heaved, his single eye staring with not fear or anguish, but analysis. Even after all the punishment he received, he hardly looked shaken, almost as if his confidence had been regained after being granted a moment of respite. That is, until his eye widened at the coalescing currents of magical power surging within Laxus' chest.

"**Lightning Dragon**..." Laxus growled as he inhaled, his already hulking chest expanding dramatically.

"Here it comes...!" Hades muttered lowly to himself, eye widened with preparation.

"...**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!**" Laxus roared out with a deafening exhale, a blinding fissure of instantaneous golden-white lightning discharging from his mouth out to consume the entire opening behind Hades and the Dark Wizard himself. The fissure split open the ocean's surface, causing it to bend and roll with its charge, his roar thundering across Tenrou Island and many kilometers around him.

"A-Amazing!" Erza gasped aloud, her eyes wide with awe as much as her own jaw dropped.

"You did it, Laxus!" Natsu crowed out, kneeling up with both arms upraised, a wide smile stretched across his face.

"Oi!" Gray suddenly noted the lack of satisfaction in Laxus' stance, and the hazy silhouette standing where the Lightning Dragon Roar had struck, "is that guy...still standing?!"

"No way!" Lucy breathed out with horrified eyes, her mouth covered by her hands by what she saw.

Hades indeed still lived. Charred flesh outlined his arms, scalding red burns enamoring his legs and chest, showing that he had somehow staved off the majority of the attack. No longer did he breathe raggedly or looked afraid. In fact, it seemed he seemed elated and excited at the prospect of such a power standing before him

"You've got to be kidding me!" Laxus growled aloud, steam emitting from his mouth as his glowing eyes narrowed with apprehension and anger.

"Truly, Makarov's brat has surpassed him in strength," Hades murmured out, retracting his arms to cross over his chest, a violet light flashing around his form before a set of unmarred clothes were donned upon him once more, "had I not redirected the flow of that blast, I would have truly been incapacitated. Young folk always place too much stock into one flashy attack, they never plan ahead."

"Does nothing I do slow this guy down?" Laxus thought, as his teeth gnashed with fury. His aura brightening up around his body to shake the confines of the damage vessel once more. Throughout it all, Hades didn't flinch in the slightest.

"It's time I show you the true gap between us, Laxus Dreyar," Hades announced, a right armored hand reached up, grasping his eyepatch. With a swift tug, it was removed, and his voice grew guttural as a red eye slowly opened, "**Devil's Eye...OPEN!**"

In that moment, all of the Fairy Tail members felt a cold, nauseous feeling overwhelm them. A sickly darkness settled over the ship's interior, violet-black rivulets of magical energy swirled around Hades, lapsing over the air like smoldering smoke, a piercing red eye glowing throughout it all. His beard, hair, and visage seemed to sharpen and stretch out, giving him a truly dark and deranged appearance in comparison to his priorly distinguished appearance.

Laxus could feel his throat tighten, and his eyes widen at the sheer precipice of power that Hades attained. Unlike the nearly unlimited reserves of magic before, it seemed that limit had multiplied to a point where it rivaled his own power. And with the energy he already employed thus far, he knew that Hades held the proverbial high ground over him.

"Allow me to show you...the Abyss of Magic!" Hades grated out, his arms meticulously moving in opposing directions, like pendulums of a clock.

"T-Those movements...could it...be?!" Erza wheezed out, the pressure and nauseous sensation weighing heavily over her.

"From the Book of Zeref, Chapter 4, Verse 12: **Nemesis!**" Hades declared as his right hand swiveled with its palm upright in front of him, and his left arm held at an angle behind his back.

In that instant, the debris itself began to be animated. Grotesque monstrosities grew into sizes of various shapes, all being as large as Laxus himself, howling and snarling with malicious intent. The red veins glowed morbidly off their violet-black forms, looking like a form of wraiths than actual living beings.

"The longer you tread the world of Magic, the darker its essence becomes. These are _Demon's Dancing Children and Judges_. They will wrought pain, anguish, and destruction upon all whom I unleash them upon!" Hades uttered aloud in a dramatic, menacing tone as Laxus stood still in the face of the dark army of animated devils that were created in front of him.

"I-Its all over...its over..." Wendy cried underneath Erza's arm.

"How can we survive that?!" Lucy wept bitterly.

"Why isn't Laxus moving?! What is he waiting for?!" Gray uttered in a fear-filled tone, his eyes wide and staring upon the depraved creations of Hades.

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" Natsu shouted aloud, causing all of their depression-ridden dialogue to halt all together. An emphasized fist slammed into the ground next to him, as Natsu growled with certainty towards Laxus' faintly glowing outline through the dark, murky haze of Hades' power, "Laxus hasn't given up yet! Laxus isn't going to lose to that guy! Laxus is...he is...**_Fairy Tail's strongest Dragon Slayer!_**"

"Natsu..." Lucy gasped, never expecting to hear the proud Salamander speak such words of confidence and humility. Then again, he was the only one to cast his pride away, for the sake of rallying the courage within his comrades' hearts. She could only thank him, as her eyes went back towards Laxus' impassive visage, waiting to see how the outcome of this battle would be.

Laxus could faintly hear thunder above them all. His eyes seemed to widen as he realized the catalyst of his swift travel here, was still active and alive. As his head craned up towards the sizable hole he created earlier, Hades could only sneer at him with suspicion.

"What's the matter, boy?! Are you too afraid to face the Devil, Hades of Grimoire Heart?!" Hades grated out incredulously.

"Nice weather we're having," Laxus spoke in a ominous, low tone.

"Weather?" Hades queried with a perplexed expression.

As Laxus' tongue slithered out, dragging across his lips in a mocking gesture, he lowered his head back down to grin madly, "Sure works up an appetite, seeing all of that lightning!"

Hades' eyes widened with realization, his mouth opening agape. A swift gesture later, the Mud Devils discharged tendrils of virulent energy at Laxus, their creator shouting back, "I won't let you-!"

A thunderclap and lightning flash later, Laxus speared up through the hole of the ship, evading the dozens of tendrils that collided with the ground with incredible force. The distant sound of a rocketing Lightning Dragon Slayer rose high up into the upper atmosphere, straight within the mass of thundering clouds, flashes of lightning arcing in and about his midst.

"Come at me, ya shocking bastards!" Laxus crowed out in the dark cloud, his body outstretched invitingly towards the arcing currents of electrical discharge.

It didn't take more than a few seconds before he was struck. The first one created a magnanimous outline within the dark skyline, expanding his aura immensely before it shrank down, flowing into his pores and his elementally devouring maw. The second came in tandem with the third and the fourth, causing his body to bristle with incredible energy, roars flew out of his throat like thunderclaps, shaking the island and the ship far below.

Hades covered his eyes at the blinding flashes of light, his red eye widening at the sheer density of magical power within the sky above him. It paled Laxus' prior level of personally produced strength, causing the Devil Eyed master of Grimoire Heart to look with awe and fear at the sight that heralded above his head. In his eyes, it looked as if an enormous golden-white dragon flew above, snarling and roaring down at him with predatorial intent.

What was actually seen was Laxus, looking brighter than any star, at the center of a dozen meter wide aura of ferociously crackling magical electric energy. Wings protruded from the aura itself, giving him a truly nightmarish visage, as he reared back both arms with hands upraised and clenching into tightened fists.

"**Secret Dragon Slaying Art,**" Laxus growled levelly, tendrils of electrical discharge flowing in about his massive, muscular form.

Far below, Hades gathered his Magic energy to its peak. The dozens of demonic apparitions fused together, creating what seemed like a dome of protective, gelatinous energy as Hades prepared his own counterattack.

"To think this brat would force me to use this...its inconceivable!" Hades growled lowly to himself, swiveling both hands in opposing vertical angles, a sphere of dark maelstrom energy flowing in between his digits as it primed itself.

"Grimoire Law-" Hades began to utter aloud, the darkness expanding at an alarming rate within the hold of the ship. But then, that darkness was completely nullified. A brilliant flash of lightning in the outline of a dragon. It shattered the Dirt Devils in one swoop, diving into Hades before his dark spell could finalize, and thrust him into the ocean below with the continually charging Lightning Mage.

"_**ROARING THUNDER!**_" Laxus roared out magnanimously as he spiraled down with his enemy, both fists impaling into the dark linen-covered chest of Hades.

When they struck the bottom of the ocean, a pillar of energy discharged upwards from the roaring fury of its contact, with Laxus' fists slamming into Hades' chest. The uproar of water and electricity was enough to split apart the vessel, sending it tumbling on its side over and over with titanic waves flowing in all directions as a dragonic roar thundered the air for dozens of kilometers.

Throughout the brilliant light, Laxus glared inhumanly down at the swiftly incinerating form of Hades as he croaked out a silent, pained scream, "**TIME FOR YOU TO GO BACK TO HELL, HADES!**"

And that's exactly what happened. Hades body was turned to dust along with hundreds of meters of seabed. Having defeated Makarov Freyar in combat, the Master of Fairy Tail was avenged through his exiled grandson, Laxus Freyar. Proving not only to be relentless, tenacious, but also solely dedicated to annihilating an enemy who's done nothing but harm and murderously intended for his old Guild.

As for the others...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Natsu yelled comically, as wide-eyed tears streaked from his sockets, in sync with a Gray, Wendy, and Lucy. They had jumped from the ship at the last moment, surprisingly filled with renewed energy thanks to a particular tree on the island being restored. Erza had thought quickly, Re-Quipping into her Black Wing Armor to fly them away from the tumbling wreck.

"That was a close one," Gray breathed out, holding onto one of Erza's feet, dangling right next to Natsu as Erza held Wendy and Lucy under each arm.

"That last blast was so intense, I don't think we could've survived the shockwave, let alone that ship's tumbling," Erza spoke frankly, sweatdrops trailing down her scalp in emphasis of how close a call that was.

"I'm just glad I got to see Laxus beat Hades!" Natsu laughed, before he felt himself succumb to his ultimate nemesis: Transportation.

"W-Wait, are you getting sick?!" Gray asked incredulously.

"Erza is...transporting us...!" Natsu groaned, his body convulsing with nausea.

"Honestly, Natsu," Lucy shook her head, placing her fingers on her head, "how do you function without us?!"

* * *

**A/N:** Ever since I wrote "Wrath like a Lightning" centering around Chojiro Sasakibe's possible highlight moments, I got to thinking about writing this story in the way I perceived it SHOULD have been done.

But I digress, that's just me.

I hope you enjoyed the story for what it is :)


End file.
